When the World Goes to Hell
by DivaMaddiKayy
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has hit, and now is when you see the true side of people. Follow AJ, CM Punk, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, and others as they search for safety and fight to not only survive, but to hold onto their humanity. Who knows, maybe they'll even find love. (AJPunk) (Kaitmus) Will add more characters in time..
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just to show you what the story is about, because I'm not so sure if I should continue but read, review, and tell me what you think.. Constructive criticism would be nice, please?~Maddi **_

**When the World Turns to Hell...**

**BEFORE:**

**Aj sat in a cafe sipping her latte and casually scrolling through her Tumblr page when she heard something strange. Looking up, she saw an ambulance rushing towards the local hospital. Guilt picked at her for a moment before she brushed it off. **

_**There have been a lot of accidents lately.**_** Aj thought as she stared out the window in deep thought.**

** " Hey shorty, what are you doing?" She heard a familiar voice ask cherpily. She turned her head and smiled. **

** " Hey Kaity," she replied happily. Kaitlyn was AJ's life long friend. They had been friends since childhood. Kaitlyn sat down across from Aj and pulled her two toned hair into a tight ponytail.**

** " You okay?" Kaitlyn asked the smaller girl carefully. AJ looked up confused and was about to answer when the front door of the cafe slammed open and in stumbled a bleeding man. AJ jumped out of her booth and rushed to the man, and with Kaitlyn's help, sat him down at the counter.**

** " Oh my god, are you alright?" Aj asked concerd for the man's safety. She heard a faint growling and backed up a little.**

_**Did he just-**_

** " Rawwr!" The man growled out, but instead he didn't look like a man, he looked dead. His eyes were mossy and colorless, and one of his cheeks was completley torn off. AJ yelped and screamed as Kaitlyn yanked AJ away from the man. AJ stumbled back and since she was so small, fell on her butt. While AJ tried to stand back up, Kaitlyn struggled with the man who was now trying to make her a snack pack. **

** " AJ!" Kaitlyn screamed out, AJ looked around and saw a fork. She grabbed it and launched herself into the man, slamming the fork deep into his skull with a small **_**squish**_** sound. The man became limp and fell to the ground taking Kaitlyn and AJ down with him. Aj dropped the fork in shock and scurried away from the dead man. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched on in horror as her bleeding friend began to sob.**


	2. Separate ways

** When the World Turns to Hell.**

** " Kaitlyn?" Aj whispered slowly, unsure of whether or not to go to her friend. Kaitlyn sobbed loudly gripping her upper arm.**

** " Are you okay?" Aj asked slowly making her way over to the two toned female. She crawled up beside her best friend and carefully put an arm around her.**

_** What the hell is going on? **_**AJ asked her self.**

** " C'mon Kaity, we have to get out of here. Whatever the hell that thing was, I'm sure there is a lot more where that came from." Aj told her friend while trying to help her stand, which wasn't easy considering Kaitlyn was a whole foot taller than she.**

** " Ow, m-my arm." Kaitlyn groaned as she finnaly made it to her feet. Aj looked over and saw a large gash on her friends arm.**

_** Please tell me that isn't a bite. I've read enough comics to know what happens after that, **_**Aj pleaded silently. She and Kaitlyn finnaly began to make there way out of the trashed and now empty cafe, only to be shocked at what was happening on the streets. Kaitlyn removed her arm from around Aj's shoulders and stopped in place. **

** " What's wrong?" AJ asked. " We have to get out of here." **

**" What is happening?" Kaitlyn asked her small friend in a state of shock.**

** " I'm not sure, but we have to go somewhere safe and look at your arm, okay?" Aj tried to coax the larger female, but just as Kaitlyn was about to make her way to where Aj stood a loud screaching noise was heard.**

** " AJ, move!" Kaitlyn screached, Aj turned and saw a bus quickly coming towards her, she dove to the side and landed on some trash. The bus raced forwards and crashed into a house, of which was now on fire.**

** " Kaitlyn, c'mon!" Aj yelled, but threw the commosion, Kaitlyn had been moved away from her. The streets were packed full of panicking people, and AJ knew it would be almost impossible to find her friend. **

** Aj made her way to her feet and struggled to get through the sea of people. She had decided to go to Kaitlyn's house, thinking she'd be able to find her there. However, just as she was about to walk up to the door, it burst open and out came Kaitlyn's mom. Only, Kaitlyn's mom had an open bite mark across her face. AJ screamed and jumped backwards, realising no one was around to help her and she was weaponless. **

** Aj hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs hard, and landed straight on her tailbone, but instead of sitting around and crying, she jumped to her feet and quickly looked for either an escape, or a weapon. She turned and tried to quickly leave through the gate, but was cut off by two more zombies. She screamed and backtracked, only to see that Kaitlyn's mom was now joined by her dad. **

** " No!" Aj screamed as one zombie grabbed her small leg. She kicked the zombie in the face with all of the strength she could muster and managed to get her leg free unbit. She scrambled away from the zombies and towards the house again. Instead of going inside, she rushed to the backyard and quickly began to make her way up to the tree house she and Kaitlyn had built years ago. She collapsed on the floor after she had made it inside and locked the trap door. Soon after the petite female passed out of exhaustion while the zombies at the bottom beat at the tree depseratley.**

** " AJ! AJ!" Kaitlyn screamed deseratley spinning in circles trying to scout out her small friend. Tears were streaming down her face, for all she knew, Aj had gotten hit by the bus. Kaitlyn made her way down the street leading towards the local Walmart. She had decided not to head home, or to AJ's house because she knew AJ was too smart to go back there, so instead, Kaitlyn followed everyone else and went somewhere well stocked and big. **

** She was nearing the store when she heard screams, she looked behind her and saw more of those things coming after her. She sighed and started jogging faster, still gripping her bleeding arm. Kaitlyn wasn't sure of what had happened, but she knew that she wasn't bitten. **

_**Hopefully AJ's in there**_**, Kaitlyn thought as she neared Walmart, however, just as she was entering the parking lot, she heard some gunfire from inside the store and saw a swarm of those things banging on the closed doors. **_**Shit**_**, she thought**_**, now the doors are closed. What now?**_

** " Hey, lass, get in!" She heard a male voice yell. She saw a large van slowing down, inside and driving was the palest man she'd ever seen, complete with blood red hair. She started jogging towards the car, only to be followed by three zombies. The car didn't come to a complete stop, and she understood why. She started full out sprinting, despite the protest her arm put up. She eventually reached the door and it quickly opened, she was pulled in by about three sets of hands, she didn't get the chance to see who they belonged to because she was asleep before she was in the vehicle.**


	3. Moving on, making choices

**When the World Goes to Hell.**

** AJ woke up that night, she was confused and scared, and really cold. She could hear the zombies fighting to knock the tree down, or climb it, whichever. She'd been hoping it was a nightmare, but the pain in her forehead was a biting reminder.**

** " Jesus, Kaitlyn!" She exclaimed as she remember her missing best friend. She sat up quickly, but was reminded of her fall as her head screamed in protest. **

** " Dammit." She yelled, she felt tears burining her eyes as she thought of how she could possibly get out, and find Kaitlyn. **

_**Fuck I can't think with those things down there**_**! She thought angrily, as if on cue the moans ceased dramatically and were replaced with gunshots. Automatically AJ stiffened, she didn't know who could be down there. She crawled carefully behind the small fileling cabints and held her legs to her chest tightly. **

** " Anyone up there?" She heard a man shout gruffly. She stiffened even more with fear tightening her chest.**

** " We're coming up, don't shoot. We aren't here to steal." She heard another male drone on, his voice climbing higher and higher.**

** " We have a hurt man." The second man continued as he struggled with the trap door. **

_**So much for the safety lock, huh?**_** Aj thought bitterly as the men made their way inside, one of them collapsing on the ground, gripping his ankle.**

** " Hello?" The second man asked, he was the one not hurt. At first she was terrified she'd been seen, but when he didn't turn her way she was convinced she was unspotted.**

** " I could've sworn I'd heard someone up here, man." The second man said, the first one groaned in pain. AJ's heart pricked in guilt, maybe she could just help him, show him where the first aid was, and then get out, go get Kaitlyn.**

_**Screw you and your stupid heart, April!**_** She screamed in her head as she let her petite body go forward lightly.**

** " There is first aid in the cupboard there." She whispered, both men jumped and the second man whirled around with a loaded gun. **

**Aj was frozen in place. The man was ridicoulously good looking. He had brown hair that was just flopping around naturally and the greenest green eyes she had ever seen. He had little facial hair, nothing too bad and even in the night she could see his glimmering lip ring. She let her eyes travel and saw he was musculine and tattooed up. He was the most amazing man she'd ever seen.**

** " What happened?! Was she bitten?" Kaitlyn heard someone yell in an Irish accent. She groaned and rolled over, hoping the happenings had been a dream. But no, this was a never ending nightmare.**

** " Shh, shh, she is waking up!" She heard a female whisper harshly.**

** " AJ?" Kaitlyn asked hopefull. She heard someone shift uncomfortably, and she shot up, knowing the female wasn't AJ. Aj wasn't British.**

** " Let me out." She demanded the Irish man driving.**

** " 'Pologies lass, but that isn't gonna be happening any time soon." The Irish man said, she looked around and noticed they were pulling into a camp site. **

_**People will be nice, help me survive till I find Aj...**_** Kaitlyn thought, she nodded slowly and then smiled.**

** " Thank you." She said, looking at the rest of the people. There were two males and a female. The female was beyond beautiful with her dark hair and eyes, not to mention she was British which was attractive. She looked to the other males one was a bleach blonde male, with pale blues eyes, the other had floppy brown eyes and dark brown eyes. She looked around and sighed, then the Irish man parked and turned off the car. As the rest got out, Kaitlyn hesitated. **

** " C'mon lassie, I'll show ya around." He said, she grinned and took his hand, letting him help her out of the car. **

** " I'm Kaitlyn." She said as the began to walk towards a huge group of people.**

** " I'm Sheamus, lass." He said while grinning lazily down to her. She felt her butterflies increase.**

_**Yeah, this could be helpful.**_


	4. Gonna be okay

**Okay, I am sooo sorry it has taking me so long to update..I have had terrible writers block and have been crazy busy..but her it is..chapter four! Please review and give me suggestions! ~Maddi**

** Phil's breath hitched as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She looked tired and defeated. Regardless her beauty was breath taking. She stared up at him with a deer in headlights look, her huge brown eyes sparkling with fear. **

** "Who are you?" I automatically asked as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. **

** " My names Aj." **_**Aj,**_** he thought,**_** so beautiful.**_** He had to resist closing his eyes as she spoke, her voice so heavenly.**

** " My name is Phil, this is Colt." He said gesturing to his hurt friend on the floor behind him. Aj smiled weakly, but even that small gesture made Phil's knees tremble. **_** Dear God, she's an angel**_** he thought to himself as he stood on dumbstruck.**

** " Uh dude, first aid please?" Colt asked in loud annoyance from the ground. That brought Phil back from fantasy land as he hurried to where Aj had said the first aid was. As he returned he noticed her still standing uncomfortably with her hands intertwined nervously. **

** " You can sit you know, we don't bite. That's kinda the point." Phil joked, hoping to get that smile. What he got shocked him. Aj had giggled. The sound was like life to him, nothing he had ever heard before, and something he wanted to hear everyday until he died. He glanced up at her as she timidly moved closer, and into a bit of light that was shining through. Even in the moonlight she was gorgeous. Her long, soft brown hair flowing naturally and her brown eyes so deep and innocent. She was perfection. **

** " So what happened to your ankle?" She asked Colt as she sat on a pile of old, dusty blankets. **

** " Oh, you know, jumped off a roof." Colt said with a cheesy grin as Phil scoffed.**

** " He tripped over a toy truck." Phil corrected causing Aj to laugh loudly. Phil couldn't keep the starstruck smile off his face. He also couldn't remove his eyes from hers.**

** " C'mon man, way to kill my mojo." Colt complained as an embarresed flush flashed across his face. The laughted died down as Phil finised wrapping Colt's ankle. Aj's grumbling stomach broke the silence. Phil raised his eyebrows at her as she blushed madly.**

** " Hungry?" He asked with a smile. She glanced up but quickly looked away.**

** " Maybe a little bit." She admitted with a soft chuckle. Phil smirked as he grabbed his bag, openening it up and grabbing out his goodies.**

** "Let's get some food into your tiny little body then." He said smirking proudly as her eyes lit up.**

** It was later in the night, and Kaitlyn sat alone in the dirt looking up at the sky. Distant gun shots and screams filling the air. She was scared. She thought of her friend, so small and vunerable. Was she dead? Injured? One of those things?**

** " Ey lass, why so down?" An irish accent interupted her thoughts. She shot up and quickly wiped her tears, shaking her head so her hair blocked her face.**

** " Oh, hey, it's nothing." She lied chuckling lightly and sniffling.**

** " Liar." Sheamus said sitting next to her. She kept her head down, but couldn't stop thinking about the way his thigh was touching hers.**

** " It's just...I lost a friend before you found me. She's like my sister, and I'm worried about her. She's so small. It would be easy to kill her, or worse." Kaitlyn rambled on. Sheamus patiently listened with concern on his face. As he sat he couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her two-toned hair was dirty, but even then it was beautiful to him in a funny way. He smiled lightly as her watched her face crinkle up as she rambled on. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. **

** " Ey, listen, tomorrow when me and the boys go scouting, we'll look for her." He said as he kissed her forehead and her body relaxed against his. They both laid back to look up at the stars.**

** " It will be okay, lass." Sheamus said as the distant gunshots and screaming began to become fainter and fainter.**


End file.
